Spring Flower
by Slyly
Summary: One-Shot; Sid, Manny and Diego take a stroll one spring day, just to get away from the herd and have some time to themselves. Sid finds a delicious flower and dosn't want to share with Manny. :D


**I'm being retarded with this, but here's a short random one-shot, probably crack. :D Read and review?**

**Spring Flower**

It was a lovely spring day, snow was beggining to melt and fade away into non-existance in some places. Ellie, Crash, and Eddie were stuck watching Peaches while Manny, Diego and Sid were off to have some 'men-time'.

Sid had begged Manny and Diego eairler, saying;

"Maannnyyyy and Dieeegooo I'm bbooorrreeed, lets have a day for men only!" Sid pleaded, fixing his face in the most cutest pout he could manage.

Manny had narrowed his eyes in thought. _Ellie could watch Peaches, she'll be fiiineee. _He thought, then cast his narrowed gaze to Sid who stared up at him.

Diego shrugged. "I'm up for that." He said simply, then looked to Manny awaiting his response.

Manny sighed irritatedly. "Fine, Sid. Lets go."

So, the sloth, the saber, and the mamoth traveled away in silence. Sid took the lead, admireing every little plant and puddle. He acted as if he hadn't been out in years, and was just noticing that plants existed. Manny let his gaze trail away to the side, looking at the ice-glaciers that surrounded their valley. He thought about all the travels the three of them had gone through, everything they had faced together. He was starting to think this walk wasn't bad anymore. Then Sid gasped, and Manny fixed his attention on the mossy sloth.

"Manfred! Look!" He pointed a clawed finger up at a cliff, a cascade of water falling over the cliff. He noticed now they were standing near a river and they had just come out of the tree line.

Manny grumbled. "Yes, Sid."

"No! Look closer! A flower!" Sid insisted, frantically pointing to something Manny couldn't see quiet yet.

Then he saw it. A large pink flower growing on a ledge protruding from the cliff side, to the right of the waterfall. Sid scurried closer to the steep incline and looked up at the flower. Manny sighed exasperatedly. "So?"

"Maaaannnyy! Don't you know, pink flowers are the most delicious thing!" Sid said dreamily still looking up at the flower longingly.

Manny was induced in thought again, _delicious? I havn't had breakfast yet. _Just then his stomach rumbled. He smiled a little as he looked up at the flower. "Okay Sid, I'll lift you up to get the flower, then we can share it. I don't think I can reach the flower alone."

Sid excitedly bounced around, while Diego just emerged from the foliage near them holding a rabbit in his jaws. Manny cringed and looked away while stepping closer to the cliff side.

"Okay, you are going to have to hold still." Manny grumbled and reached for Sid, wrapping his trunk around the sloth's waist. Sid did the exact opposite and squirmed around like a worm.

Manny lifted him up and took a few more steps closer to the cliff, raising Sid as high as possible. Sid's feet grasped the ledge of the out-crop and managed to place his feet safely onto it. It was wide enough for him to stand on, and now he was only two feet from the flower.

Manny let go of Sid, and Sid easily reached down and plucked the flower. Standing on the ledge, he twirled the flower thoughtfully using his index finger and thumb.

"Now you've got the flower, I'll help you down-" Manny was inturupted by Sid's screech of protest.

"NO! MINE!" Sid yelled shrilly and clutched the flower closer to him.

Manny rolled his eyes and reached for the sloth, but withdrew quickly when he _hissed _at him. Manny stared at him incredilous. "You just hissed at me..." Sid hissed again, looking sadistic.

Manny frowned. _This is war. _He reared back onto his feet and in that moment reached for the flower that Sid now held high, trying to keep it out of Manny's reach. Diego roared with laughter on the side-lines.

"Sid! Give me the flower! I was willing to share with you, but not anymore!" Manny demanded, strained as he balanced on his back feet.

"Never!" Sid yelled a battle cry, then leaped from the ledge and landed on Manny's face and clung to it with the flower held tightly in his mouth. Manny trumpeted and landed back on all fours, his cries of panick muffled by Sid.

Manny then pried Sid off of his face and held him in his trunk, but Sid twisted in the grasp and clung to his trunk tightly. "Get off me!" Manny growled and started to shake Sid off with no luck.

"Mi-ne!" Sid cried, his voice distorted by Manny's shaking. Finally, after fifteen minutes of battle, Sid slipped off of Manny's trunk, flying into the air. The flower flew as well, higher than Sid.

In that moment, in slow motion, Sid and Manny both reached for the flower in the air. Both of them were so close, but then a raven swooped down and flew between Sid's out-stretched hand and Manny's trunk and claimed the flower for his own.

Sid landed on the ground on his back, Manny watched the raven go listening to its laughter.


End file.
